Forgotten Elysion
by damoon
Summary: Chapter 4 is finally up. The disappearing Bus no. 666 ~ This is a story about a Princess and a General and their long lost memories of Elysion and the Silver Millenium.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I, of course don't own Sailor Moon. That belongs to Ms. Takeuchi among others.  
  
This is my first fic ever based on an anime series. I hope you like it you guys. But if you don't that's OK. Tell me if you like it or not. This story is obviously about Mars and Jadeite because personally, I think they would have made a nice couple if Naoko-sama actually made it happen instead of just drawing a picture. But then again, like they all say sometimes.... A picture is worth thousand words.  
  
This is of course based on the manga and has some elements of Manga #1 in it.  
  
Forgotten Elysion  
  
  
There she was. It was just a glimpse but it was her. He had never seen such beauty before. Beauty that tugged at his heart for reasons he did not know. Everytime he saw her, it was always just for a brief second. He badly wanted to just run after her and just talk to her, hear her voice... But he knew he could never do that. He had a duty to do and he was not about to get distracted. But that girl... the girl he would see for those brief instances seemed so familiar.... He knew her but he did not.  
  
"Jadeite, I did not make you in charge with you just sitting around all day." A harsh voice called for him. It surprised him so much so, that he almost dropped his tea cup.  
  
"Annoying Bitch. She needs to take a Midol," he said under his breath, disappearing from the cafe and appearing back in Beryl's realm.  
  
"You said something Jadeite?" Beryl demanded when he appeared before her.  
  
"N-n-nothing." Jadeite managed to stutter. "I wasn't doing anything but looking for that crystal, my Queen. I think I'm on to something anyway. I can feel it."  
  
Nephrite came up behind him and bowed to Beryl. "My Queen, please let me take over. I want to be the one in charge. All of Jadeite's soldiers are made of clay. They can all be easily defeated. I can do better. Let me do it."  
  
"No. I can do this, my Queen. Please let me."   
  
Beryl thought it over. "I hope you're right this time around. I'm getting tired of your failures."  
  
"Don't worry my Queen. I can do it."   
  
*************  
  
Again, he found himself at the cafe and decided to head down to where that girl was heading. A bunch of teenage girls were also heading that same way and he decided to follow them discreetly. He mainly followed two girls. One with short blue hair and the other one with weird looking blond pig tails.   
  
"Strange..." Jadiete said to himself. "This feeling. I don't know why... but this feeling." He shook his head. He had never seen these two in his entire life but it seemed he did. He shook his head again, realizing what he needed to do. "I wonder where that damn ginzuishou is. Beryl's gonna start spitting out fire, if I don't find it soon. That Bitch."  
  
There was a slight breeze in the air as he kept following the two girls. He watched the strange looking blond haired one bow to the girl with the blue hair and went inside a bus. "Strange..." he said again, watching the bus speed away.   
  
The bus stop was near a large Shinto temple. There were all kinds of activity there and he decided to check it out. There were many girls there that had the same uniform on as that one girl he had seen earlier." Maybe she's here", he thought. "But I'm usually not that lucky."  
  
He stood in the middle of the temple's courtyard and looked around. The soft pink leaves of the cherry blossom trees were blowing in the wind and some had caught up in his hair and on his shirt.   
  
"The blossoms are attracted to you..." said a soft voice behind him. He turned around slowly, a bit startled. He wasn't expecting anyone to talk to him.  
  
"What?" he asked. He was shocked all of a sudden. The cherry blossoms had caught his attention and he had almost forgotten what his main intention was again. But as he looked at the owner of the voice, he was even more shocked... After all this time, it was finally her. The girl he had admired from a distance was standing right before him. She was dressed as a miko with a broom in one hand. Her long light violet hair also blowing in the wind.   
  
The girl laughed a little. He knew she could sense his light uneasiness. "The cherry blossoms," she repeated. "You have some tangled up in your hair."  
  
"A...A..ara," he said, running his hands through his short blond hair. The blossoms falling on the ground.  
  
Again the girl laughed. "I see a lot of people here, but so far you're the only man to visit this place for a while. You look confused. But don't worry, you'll find your way." She turned away from him, sweeping the broom from side to side as she walked.  
  
"Jadeite, what are you doing now? Get back here this instant!"  
  
"Damn." He thought. "She always has to call me at times like these." He did not want to leave so soon but it was his Queen after all. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him and quickly disappeared.  
  
The girl stopped sweeping. "Strange," she said to herself. "I feel like I know that man for some reason." She turned around to look at him once more but he was already gone. "Hmmm... but he left so quickly. .." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter anyway."  
  
Jadeite was back in the Dark Kingdom. Beryl was, to surprise, disappointed by his work. "Don't get distracted, Jadeite. Do as I say before it's too late."  
  
He turned his hands into fists and bowed to her. "I'm sorry Queen Beryl. Just give me a few days. I already have a plan. I know what to do."  
  
"I'm loosing my patience."  
  
"Don't worry, I have it under control." Jadeite disappeared quickly, going back to where the Hikawa Jinja was, watching kids line up for the bus.   
  
The shrine was pretty much empty of people from earlier before and the only one left was the girl with the blue hair who was sitting and reading a book in one of the wooden benches.   
  
"Mizuno-san, I found just the book for you..." It was that girl again...  
  
"Arigato, Hino-san. It's perfect."  
  
Jadeite watched the girl named Mizuno go down the steps and waited for the 6 o'clock bus. She didn't even notice him when she passed him. The girl with the violet hair looked at his direction and approached him. "You are back again." She bowed a hello. "What can I do for you..." she asked, searching for his name.   
  
"S-Suzuki Ikuto" he answered.  
  
"Suzuki-san, Konnishiwa"  
  
Jadeite hung on her every word. She really was beautiful. He wanted desperately to see her smile at him because despite her friendly acknowledgment, she seemed somewhat distant. Everytime he stepped forward, she stepped back ~hiding the fact with her sweeping. He bowed to her. "I just came to admire this Shrine. It's beautiful."   
  
She looked at him oddly. "There are temples like this everywhere."  
  
"Yes, but yours is different..." He looked down at his feet, afraid his question might offend her. "May I ask for your name?"  
  
"Hino Rei," she said quickly, continuing on with her sweeping.  
  
"Your shrine is different, Hino-san. I came from somewhere far away and nothing like this exists there... But for some reason, your shrine and... and... maybe even you remind me of where I used to live a long time ago."  
  
She looked up at him suddenly. Jadeite couldn't believe he actually said that out loud. It wasn't like him to be open. It wasn't even in his character to say such things.   
  
"Why would I remind you of that, if you don't even know me?"   
"You're right. Gomen nasai, Hino-san."  
  
"But it's nothing for you to apologize about though." She put her broom away and walked closer to him. "Do you want me to show you around?"  
  
Jadeite nodded. Her voice... the way she moved, the way she did the little things... it was so familiar. Maybe it was this girl who possessed that ginzuishou.  
  
"Can I ask you something, Suzuki-san?"  
  
"Please, just call me Ikuto."  
  
"Ikuto-san, where are you from?" Jadeite looked a little surprised by her question. He was following her around the temple's courtyard as she explained a somewhat short history of the shrine. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I perfectly understand."   
"I don't remember much... it was a long time ago.. I really remember nothing... just that it was beautiful, just like this place... until something happened. .. but I don't quite know what." He looked away. What was he saying? Why was he telling his real thoughts and feelings out to someone? No one had ever asked about his "home" before. A beautiful place? Where was that? The Dark Kingdom was certainly not what you call beautiful.   
  
"Is there something wrong, Ikuto-san?"  
  
Jadeite looked at her. "It's nothing," he said. "Listen, Hino-san, would you like to join me for tea one day?"  
  
The girl looked surprised. She picked up her  
  
  
  
broom again and started sweeping. "I...I can't. Gomen nasai.," she said softly.  
  
"I understand. I'm sorry to have asked.." he said, disappointed.  
  
"Don't be. It's just that... that something happened a long time ago and I just can't." She said looking away.   
  
"Hino-san, I understand. You and I don't know each other anyway. You will probably not like me when you get to know me." Jadeite gave her a sad smile. "I'll be going. Thank you for showing me around." He descended down the stone steps but stopped in the middle. He heard another voice in the courtyard.  
  
"Who was that you were talking to Rei? He seemed like a nice young man."  
  
"You say that to all the young men who come here, Grandpa."  
  
"And none of them interest you?"  
  
"You know I don't have any interest in them, Grandpa."...Jadeite turned to leave. "But you know what? I have a strange feeling about him."  
  
"Is it good or bad?"  
  
"Both I guess. But I guess I'm just strange."  
  
Jadeite continued walking down the stairs and when the wind turned in different directions, he disappeared.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
2 is coming...   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Dreaming

Chapter 2: Forgotten Elysion  
"Dreams"  
  
"Is there something wrong with you?" Nephrite asked him.  
  
"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with me." Jadeite answered pacing the floor of his room.   
  
"So you pace the floor because there's nothing wrong?"  
  
"Why do you care Nephrite?" Jadiete asked in frustration.  
  
"I don't. Just that you've been acting strange and Beryl's getting suspicious."  
  
"I have it under control."  
  
"Fine. But you know that I am searching for that crystal too. We could rule the whole Universe if we  
have it in our pocession. Don't you want that?" Jadiete didn't answer, he just kept looking out his   
window instead. Nephrite turned to leave.  
  
"Say, Nephrite, do you remember anything of the past?" Jadeite asked. He wasn't really expecting  
the other man to answer him. He was just thinking about the question but it just came out  
suddenly.  
  
Nephrite turned to look at him. The younger General was still looking out the window with his   
shoulders down. "I..um..I met this girl the other day. I haven't seen her before. Once in a while, she   
would pass me by... but, but when I was near her, I felt something strange that I can't explain.   
There was something familiar about her. She made me remember things I never did before."  
  
"Maybe it's she that processes that crystal."  
  
"I was thinking about that," Jadeite said, still not looking at him. "Or it was someone that was near   
there. That's why I know my plan will work. I know it. And then I can see her again. Kill those two   
Senshi and get everyone's energy."  
  
"You sound like you're attracted to this girl."   
  
"She's so...um..she's so beautiful. Everything about her is... I don't want to be the one to end it.  
I wish there was another way."  
  
"There isn't," Nephrite said matter of factly, turning around so he could leave. "But I can tell you one  
thing Jadeite... sometimes I see something certainly different from this place." He turned the knob  
and went out, the other still looking out his window.  
  
Jadeite watched the stars and the moon until he could no longer open his eyes. He tried to   
remember memories of long ago as he laid on his bed. But he could not....  
  
**************  
  
He watched the fireworks go off. The gardens of Eysion was always the only place that was perfect  
for watching such things. He was waiting for someone at the Palace's rose garden. The scent of   
roses were circling around him. It was a perfect night. Nothing could have been better. The stars   
were shining, there were fireworks and the white moon was bright against the dark blue sky. He was  
quietly just watching everything around him. He always took things at its best. Like it was the last   
time he would see them. He smelled the flowers in his hands and closed his eyes. "They're perfect."  
  
"I see that you must be waiting for someone, my Lord."  
  
He looked over his shoulder. A woman in a long white dress stood before him. Her hair cascading   
down her bare shoulders. "Why, I am waiting for someone actually. You might know her."  
  
The woman smiled. A bright beautiful smile that always made his knees weak. She stepped closer   
to him. "So tell me my Lord, what does this woman look like?" She asked, with her arms crossed.  
  
He returned her smile, putting the flowers behind his back and walked around her. "Oddly enough,  
she also has a white dress on, her hair is the same color, her eyes are the same. She carries herself   
well. She's a beautiful Princess you know."  
  
"Really? Beautiful, huh?"  
  
"Exquisite..." he wrapped his arms around her waist. "These are for you," he said giving her the white   
flowers.  
  
The woman took it and smiled again. "Casablancas?" She asked in surprise. "They're my favorite.  
How did you know?"  
  
"You told me once."  
  
"And you remembered?"  
  
"I remember everything."  
  
She laid her head on his shoulder and they began to dance to the music coming from inside the  
palace. "I missed you..." he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Sometimes I wish it were different," she said softly.  
"I wish it was like this all the time."  
  
She looked up at him as he ran his finger down her cheek. "It's a wonderful night, huh? The moon is  
so bright."  
  
"It's perfect" she said.  
  
They sat close together on the white stone bench. He watched her smell the Casablancas as they  
both watched more of the fireworks.  
  
The woman stood up. Her face towards the fullness of the moon. "Do you think...do you think our   
people would be together someday?"  
  
"I hope so," he said, walking up beside her, laying his hand on her shoulder. "Our Prince and your   
Princess seems to get along just fine. Maybe they could change things."  
  
"They seem to be falling in love with each other, huh?"  
  
"You should hear him talk about her. I have never heard the Prince talk about love in my entire life  
until now."  
  
She laughed softly. "You should hear her talk about him. It's never ending... but it is sweet."  
  
He turned her around, smiling down at her. "I love you, Princess."  
  
"You will always be the only one..."  
  
The man leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips as more fireworks decorated the night sky.  
She ran her hand through his short blond hair. Her being so close to him like this always made him so  
complete.  
  
Suddenly, there was a cough behind them. They both looked over at the person who stood by the  
rose bushes.   
  
The young boy was smiling at them. He was around ten or so, wearing a white tuxedo that   
complimented him well. Especially, his short white, wavy hair. "My Lord, Princess. The Prince wants  
everyone gathered inside. He's going to make a toast. Hurry." The boy was still smiling and looking   
at them.  
  
"Are you going to say anything else, Helios?" He asked.  
  
The boy nodded. He took a hold of the man's hand as the three of them made their way to Elysion's  
dance hall. "Do you think the Prince will let me drink a glass of champagne if I asked?"  
"Aren't you a bit young?"  
  
Helios shook his head. "No. I'm already grown. I'm almost as tall as you... But if he says no, you can  
talk to him won't you? It's only for one night."  
  
He rumpled the boy's white curls. "I will try. But don't blame me if he says no."  
  
"All right." He let go of the man's gloved hand. "I am going to ask him right now." He ran ahead of   
them and went inside excitedly.  
  
The woman wrapped her arm around his. "Hmmm... I wonder what this toast is about."  
  
"Me too," he said.  
  
**************  
  
He woke up in the middle of the night and grabbed his head. "What the hell was I dreaming   
about?" He asked himself aloud. But like most dreams, he had quickly forgotten about it. He tried  
hard to remember though. Where exactly was that palace? Or was it even a palace? A boy with   
white hair? And that girl... He fell back on his bed, trying to go back to sleep by watching the  
moon. "So bright..." he whispered. He put a pillow over his head to shut out its light.  
  
The next day, he found himself being yelled at Beryl again. "You had already failed twice. And I'm  
tired of waiting for you to do something."  
  
Jadeite flinched. He hated the sound of her voice and the sight of her always loathsome face.  
"Don't worry my Queen. This time around I won't fail. Besides, the third time is always the charm isn't  
it?" It was supposed to be a joke but she did not crack a smile and neither did he.  
  
"I hope you're right, Jadeite. I want that crystal. Your duty this time is to kill the Senshi. I want those  
two DEAD! Especially Sailor Moon."  
  
**********  
  
She never had trouble sleeping. It wasn't like her to toss and turn. Why were these dreams coming  
to her? Ever since that man made his presence at the Shrine, she had the dreams. Dreams that   
even her fire readings and her usual accurate senses could not read.  
  
She sat up on her bed, wiping the beads of sweat that formed on her forehead. "What's  
happening to me?" She asked herself. She looked over her shoulder and stared at the window for a  
bit. "That moonlight..." she whispered. "It's the same as in my dream." She could see herself there at   
that place. She could see herself happy. .. A feeling she had not felt in a long time.  
  
She thought of her mother as she tried to get back to sleep. The moonlight always made her think  
of her mother. Her mother who loved her and left her. She was not the kind of person that would   
cry and show her feelings. Her father had always taught her to be tough. That crying was for the   
weak. "You should never ever show anyone that you have a weak side! Crying is for the weak and  
Hinos are not weak! We do not cry."  
  
Rei hated her father. He never cared and she was fine without him. It was he that made her  
the way she was. She was always afraid of people leaving her. It was why she chose to not have  
friends, to not have anyone get close, afraid of what might happen. She sighed heavily and wiped  
her tears away with the back of her hands. Her light violet hair spreading like a fan on her pillow.   
She stared at the moonlight's rays that fell on her blankets until she fell asleep again...  
  
to be continued...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 

Chapter 3:Forbidden Elysion  
  
*The Meeting*   
(Whoa! I have another story of the same name. How weird)  
  
There was music in the air. The sounds of flutes, violins, and trumpets can be heard all throughout   
the Palace. The Princess and her court were excited. It was the first time that the Queen was going  
to invite the people of earth to the Palace. All five of them had heard the Queen tell stories about   
this Prince that lived and protected the Earth. They all wondered what he looked like and what his   
kingdom, this magical "Elysion" was like. They had seen glimpses of his Generals but never him.  
  
Princess Selenity, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus were sitting on the grass near the Palace's pond. They  
discussed everything there most of the time and their voices were in high spirits. They couldn't keep  
their excitement down. Venus put her head on her hands and laid on the grass. "I wonder if the   
Prince's generals will come also. I can't wait." she sighed, her eyes getting bigger from the thrill.  
  
As night fall came, the awaited Prince made his way to the party. The people gathered as he made  
his way to the entrance followed by his Generals. Two on each side. The Prince and his court   
bowed to the Queen and soon, he too began to enjoy the jubilant atmosphere.  
  
Princess Selenity was quite taken aback by this handsome young man, who asked her to dance. It   
was the first time she had actually danced with a man she did not know before and her heart   
pounded when he took her hand in his. He gave her a smile, his blue eyes were like the color of the  
Earth's oceans. the Princess looked away, not wanting him to see her blush. The Prince smiled at her  
actions and pulled her in closer to him which made her blush even more.  
  
Venus, Jupiter and Mercury were watching them dance as they sat on their chairs near the Queen's  
throne. While Prince Endymion's court were also watching.  
  
"Well, they seem to be enjoying the party," Kunzite said, remarking about the Prince. "Do you not  
think we should be enjoying it as well?" Nephrite and Zoisite agreed. All of them looking towards  
were the three Princess were sitting.  
  
Jadeite crossed his arms. "I can not believe I agreed to come here. I should have stayed in the   
Palace. I have other better things to do."  
  
"Now Jadeite, you are probably just saying that because you have two left feet," Nephrite   
commented.  
  
"Very funny," Jadeite said, still crossing his arms.  
  
"Anyway, I am going to ask that tall one over there to dance," Nephrite looked over at the Princess  
' direction again. "Princess Jupiter," he sighed. "Quite beautiful is she not?" He fixed his bow tie and   
walked towards Jupiter. "Excuse me...um... Princess, would you do me the honor of dancing with  
me?" He bowed to her and kissed her hand.  
  
Jupiter was surprised. It was usually her that was last whenever something like this happened. She  
put her hand over her mouth and blushed. "It will be my honor dancing with you my Lord."  
  
Nephrite smiled. Jupiter's green eyes were twinkling and she blushed even more. "Please just call me   
Nephrite." He kissed her hand again and lead her to the dance floor.  
  
Venus watched the two couples dance and gripped her hands on her chair. She was not about to  
make herself the last one to dance. Besides, she was not like the rest. She does not wait around.  
"That is it," she said, standing up. She fixed up her yellow gold dress. "If he's afraid to ask me to   
dance, then I'm going to ask him myself."  
  
Rei smiled in her sleep. "Venus," she said, sleepily. "You were always so confident."  
  
Venus tossed her long blond hair behind her and walked confidently to the silver haired man talking  
to one of the other Generals. "Excuse me, you must be Lord Kunzite, would you like to dance with   
me?"   
  
Kunzite turned around. He was just about to approach her and to his surprise, it was her that made  
the first move. He was instantly impressed by her. He liked confident and aggressive women. He  
smiled at her. "It will be my pleasure, Princess."  
  
Zoisite was quite shy. He was only sixteen and was a bit on the short side. He always felt awkward  
about it. He looked over at Princess Mercury. She was quite a beauty, if he did say so. And when he  
smiled at her, she smiled back but immediately turned away, blushing. He thought it was cute. He  
gulped. He fixed up his white boy tie and walked over to where she sat.   
  
"May I sit here?" He asked. Mercury looked at him and nodded. He sat on Mars' chair, who was  
nowhere to be found and looked over at the dance floor. "Everybody seems to be having a good   
time, huh?" He asked nervously. He had never before asked a girl to dance. He was not so slick like   
Kunzite and Nephrite. And he was never so confident and stubborn like Jadeite, who was still  
standing by the wall with his arms crossed, looking rather irritated. He, Zoisite was just a normal,  
strange kid who always got so nervous around a pretty girl.  
  
"So, um... you are Lord Zoisite?" Mercury asked, her cheeks burning. I have heard about you. The   
commander of Europe right?"  
  
Zoisite laughed nervously. "Yes, that is me, but it is really no big deal. But other than that, do not  
believe anything else that is coming out of the mouth of those four," he said pointing to the Prince   
and the other 3 Generals. "They tease me constantly. Just because I am younger than they are."  
  
Mercury shook her head. "Actually, it is nothing bad at all. They said you were quite smart. That your  
favorite book is The Odyssey."  
  
"Well um.. I guess you can say that." He laughed nervously. "I am pretty much of a nerd."  
  
"No, you are not at all, my Lord," Mercury touched his shoulder. "The Odyssey is my favorite book   
too."  
  
Zoisite looked at her. He too was blushing now. "Really?" he said. "Please do not call me, 'Lord'. Just  
Zoisite... I... I thought I was the only one who enjoyed reading stuff like that."  
  
"Well, now you know you are not..." Mercury smiled.  
  
For a while, they both fidgeted in their seats. Jadeite was enjoying Zoisite squirm. He know knew  
what to tease the younger General mercilessly about tomorrow.  
  
"Listen, umm... umm Princess," Zoisite stammered.  
  
"It is just Mercury," she said quickly, feeling her face heating up again. She knew what was coming.  
  
"Mercury, will you umm.. umm.. dance with me?" Zoisite blurted out as quickly as possible. He was  
ready to apologize if he was going to get declined.   
  
"I.. I thought you would never ask," Mercury answered.  
  
Zoisite smiled widely and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. She really was rather cute.  
  
**********  
  
Jadeite thought the scene was quite funny. "Kids," he said. "But at least, he did not make a fool of  
himself."  
  
He was quite bored now. Zoisite and his musings and actions towards Princess Mercury kept him   
amused for a brief time but now he had nothing to do. Everyone else was dancing except for him.  
And he did not want to dance anyway. He stepped out of the Palace's wide doors and decided   
to explore the Kingdom of the Moon.  
  
He saw various waterfalls that poured over high columns, a garden full of white roses and a lake  
that was the color of clear blue. Elysion was beautiful but this kingdom was even more so. He  
looked out across the galaxy and saw his home. Earth from his stand point looked like a blue jewel.  
He wished he had never come. He was not at all interested in stupid dances and such. He'll rather   
be by himself if it came to that. He should have stayed home with Helios. He would have more fun  
playing hide and seek with the boy than confine himself in such idiocracy as dancing and flirting   
with women. It was not his style. He continued walking again with his hands inside his pockets and   
loosened his bow tie. "I still do not know why I had to go to this place," he said to himself as he  
neared a small temple.  
  
It had quickly caught his eye. It just stood there in the back of the palace and it too was  
surrounded by white roses. He decided to look inside. It seemed no one was there anyway.  
  
~Rei tossed in her sleep~  
  
"Selenity, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before you enter here?" It was a soft voice.  
The first thing he saw was the light violet hair. "Well are you not going to apologize? Why are you so  
quiet all of sudden? Did Prince Endymion come?"  
  
Jadeite stepped closer to where she sat in front of the fireplace. She had not turned around yet.  
"Selenity?" She questioned.  
  
~Rei tossed in her sleep again~  
  
The girl turned around...."Selenity?" She asked once more. This time a little cautious. He made her  
jump. "Who are you? What are you doing here? There is no trespassing allowed in this area!" She   
screeched. She stood up and fixed her long red dress.  
  
Jadeite stepped back. "I.. I thought no one was here..." he stammered.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway? Who are you?" She backed away from him.  
  
"I was looking around the palace. I was getting tired of watching people dance... I am sorry. I did   
not mean to trespass. I will be going now.." Jadeite said quickly. The girl made him nervous. Very   
nervous. He couldn't even think straight.  
  
"What is your name?" She asked more relaxed. She could see his nervousness and she smiled to   
herself. She liked making people nervous and it was definitely working. She liked doing it to the   
Princess and Venus mostly... ~ Still, she was utterly mad at this stranger who walked in without  
knocking and without even a warning. He was quite handsome though. She never really had any  
interest in men because she knew she could always fend for himself. Venus, Jupiter, the Princess  
and even Mercury dreamed about getting married someday, but her? Never. She was content   
with her duty in protecting Selenity and the Kingdom. She was content with just sitting by the fire  
reading. Her life was already as it should be and she was happy.  
  
"It is... it is Jadeite," he answered, obviously still nervous. "And you?" Jadeite quickly closed his mouth.   
Did he dare ask her name? She looked quite mad already and he was about to make her angry  
even more by asking that question.  
  
"It is Mars," she said turning away from him and sat back down in front of the fire. "You can leave   
now if you like." She looked up at him and spoke more softly. "But I guess you can stay and look  
around."  
  
Jadeite smiled but she turned away. For awhile, he stood there watching her, pretending to look  
at the paintings that hung on the walls. She looked back at him. "So you are with Prince   
Endymion?"  
  
An excuse to look at her. Yes! "I am one of his generals," he said. She turned back to the fire and   
turned a page in her book.  
  
"Tell me," she continued. "Why are you here instead of the dance hall? It is very rare that the Queen  
invites people of Earth. You should make your visit worthwhile."  
  
Jadeite stood beside her, facing the fire as well. "It is probably the same reason you're here instead  
of there..."  
  
She looked up at him. "They all know that I do not like that kind of stuff. I have no interest in such   
things. Although they try to change my mind sometimes."  
  
"So I guess I was right then. We do have the same reasons."  
  
"Did the Prince make you come here?" She moved a little to make room for him. "You can sit if you  
like."  
  
Jadeite smiled to himself as he sat next to her. She was even more beautiful close up. No one had   
really caught his eye yet, until.. until.. He stomach churned when she smiled at him. "So I guess, you  
might be bored." She stated.  
  
"In... In the beginning I was... but I guess not so much now." He smiled.  
  
"So it was I that stopped your boredom?"  
  
"Somewhat. Strangers yelling at you for trespassing kinda wakes you up."  
  
"Strangers walking in without knocking also wakes you up."  
  
"I am really sorry," he said, running his hands through his hair. "I thought I was the only one out here.  
I just wanted to explore your kingdom a little. It is very beautiful."  
  
"I heard yours was."  
  
"It is. You should come sometime. There are different kinds of flowers everywhere and tress that   
change colors with the seasons and a sky that turn into different shades of the rainbow when the  
day changes..."  
  
"You are gone just one day... but I can understand. I would miss those things too if I came to a   
place where none of those existed."  
  
"But nothing can compare to this place, Princess. You should know that."  
  
Mars stared at the fire. "Is it peaceful where you live? Everytime I look at the Earth I think of  
calmness," she sighed. "I... I think of my mother." She touched his hand and stood up to look for  
something in one of the bookcases. "A long time ago, my mother went to Earth for a visit. And   
when she returned, she gave this to me. It is the most beautiful flower I had ever seen. And the  
scent is still in the pages." She sat beside him again and opened another book, taking out an old   
dried flower between its pages. "They are called Casablancas. They are my favorite." She took out  
the flower and traced it's now delicate petals with her finger.  
  
Jadeite did not know what to say. Here was this beautiful girl who was sitting beside him, who had  
made him so nervous, and now here she was telling him a story that obviously saddened her.  
  
"I am sorry," he said.  
  
"For what?" She asked, with a small smile., placing the flower back between the pages.  
  
"You looked sad. I am sorry for making you remember a memory."   
  
"That is not a bad thing. It is a good thing. I am glad you made me remember. My mother always  
told me stories of Earth when I still lived in Mars. About different people and lands. And I do miss  
her... but she always told me to remember the good things."  
  
"My mother told me the same thing... she passed away when I was young."  
  
They both did not know why the had told each other such private things. Especially Mars, who  
usually kept her feelings hidden from everyone. It was hard for her to tell anyone her thoughts. It  
took her awhile to even tell the other girls about the deaths of her parents. Especially the death of  
her mother. Maybe it was because of the night itself, that made her tell him such things. Or maybe  
it was because he was from Earth, a place where she had always wanted to visit.  
  
Jadeite felt something with this girl. She was different from the women he had met. She was fiery  
and confident and she had touched his heart for reasons he did not know. He noticed that simple  
things made her happy. Like the Casablancas. A beautiful flower that had died so many years ago,  
but it meant everything to her.   
  
"So I guess we have something in common then, huh?" She smiled at him as she put the book   
away. "I do not know why I told you those things. I guess I just wanted to say it."  
  
"It is OK, I do not mind."  
  
"I figured that much," she smiled, crossing her arms. "Well, do you not want to go back to the dance  
hall and have one last dance with an enchanting maiden, from the Moon?"  
  
He was taken a back by such a question and it put him in such an awkward situation. Did she want  
him to leave or did she want him to stay? "I.. um.. um.. well umm.. if I do go back, I would prefer it   
if you would come with me."  
  
"So you would pass up a chance to dance with an enchantress?"   
  
"I will rather dance with a Princess..." They both surprised each other by him saying that. Did I just  
say that out loud? He asked himself.  
  
"Well, you sure do know how to talk, huh?"  
  
"If I go back to the dance hall, would you join me in a dance?"  
  
She turned to the fire. "Normally, I would say I will pass but I guess it would not be so bad dancing  
this time around."  
  
They made their way back to the palace, her leading of course. The music was playing a slow  
melody and there was not a single person standing against the walls. Mars was surprised at   
witnessing such a happy atmosphere. She was even more surprised that the Queen was dancing.   
With one of the butlers no less.  
  
"I have never seen so many happy people in my entire life." Mars whispered to him.  
  
"Um.. b..but do you notice something odd?" Jadeite said, smiling at her.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"We are the only ones standing."  
  
"Hmm.. You are right." She took a hold of his gloved hand. "So are you going to ask me or not?"  
  
"I thought I would never ask," he said. "So, my Princess, would you care to dance with me?"  
  
"I will be happy to."  
  
Mars could never forget that night they had met. She had not known anyone quite like him. They  
danced and surprisingly had the greatest time. She found that he was a little like her in a way. He   
too was a bit stubborn and a little aloof. He shared her sense of humor. He could even stand her  
sometimes fiery temper.  
  
When it was time to leave, he asked her politely if he could see her again. She was a bit wary, and   
though she knew it was forbidden, she had agreed. She felt comfortable with him.  
  
Their relationship began from there. He would visit her most often and when she had decided to see him, her expectations of Earth were met. It was beautiful and so full of color. There was a day and a night and a sky. It was nothing like the moon where all you see are the stars across the bright black galaxy. He had shown her his favorite places. Where to go for the best view of the sunsets and a place were rainbows were always present. She had met Helios, the little boy whose greatest duty was to protect Elysion. He was a very precocious and wise for someone so young and he took to her very easily. Actually, he took to everyone easily., especially Selenity whose now very much in love with the Prince and made sure that any free time she had would be spent with him. This of course was hidden from the Queen who had told them all, that though the Prince and his court had been invited to the Moon, they were still forbidden to interact. The Queen had just wanted the Princess and her Senshi to meet the people who they over see. It was just for one night. But in that one night, she had let them dance with each   
other, let them talk and because of her, they had all fallen in love.  
  
Mars and Jadeite would meet in the temple, for the Queen hardly ever sets foot there because  
she knew that it was Mar's private place. Her sanctuary almost. And so, no matter where it was,   
the Moon or Elysion, the two always enjoyed each others company. Then one night, when Jadeite  
was about to leave and Mars went to see him off, he asked almost timidly if he could kiss her.  
  
"What?" She asked softly, with a surprised look on her face. She looked down on the ground, a color  
began to show on her cheeks.   
  
Jadeite sighed. "It is OK. I completely understand." At least he tried. "I am sorry if I made you feel..."   
  
"You may," she turned to look up at him.  
  
"Uncomfortable..." Jadeite was surprised when he finished his sentence. Did she just say that he  
could?  
  
"But you did not need to ask."  
  
She turned her gaze back to the Earth. Jadeite touched her face, making her look at him. They   
were both nervous. He smiled sweetly and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"Who am I going to talk to when you are gone?" She asked, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
Jadeite smiled, running his hand down her long, violet hair. He took her hand in his. "You will see me  
at the party will you not? Selenity will be coming. The Prince cannot wait. But I know you are not  
fond of such things. But I do want you to come."  
  
"I will go, just for you."  
  
"I am glad." He kissed her gloved hand. "I also cannot wait then. Meet me at the garden OK?   
I will miss you Sailor Mars." Jadeite kissed her on the cheek, smiling as he returned to earth.  
  
continued...  
  
Did you notice that not one of them uses contractions? Well, I kinda figured that since it is set more   
than a thousand years ago, they are more formal. So that's why.   
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this.  
Next Chapter is back in the present and that ever so prominent bus stop. And it's very close to the  
Manga version also.   



	4. Bus 666

  
Chapter 4  
Forgotten Elysion  
*Bus 666*  
  
Jadeite woke up and grabbed his head. "This headache will never go away. It's been two  
days now." He got out of bed. His whole body ached from sleeping at odd positions. He  
never dreamt anything like it before. He knew it was just a dream but it felt so real. He  
could see those flowers by that temple. He could feel her touch and smell her scent. Yet,  
he knew it meant nothing. Dreams meant nothing. That's what the Queen would say. He  
looked out the window. Even though it was the morning, nothing but darkness of the  
night seeped through his window. He was determined now. Today was the day, he was  
going to drive that bus.  
  
He drove down Sendai Hill. It was 5:50, everyone was already in like for the 6:00 bus.  
This was too easy, he thought. After failing twice big time, he was finally happy about this  
plan. He should have thought of it earlier. Kids were already piling in as soon as he  
stopped the bus. All of them were looking happy and carrying ofudas from the Hikawa  
Jinja. Jadeite smiled. There were about 30 students inside, when he closed the  
door of the bus. He drove down the street and when he saw it was clear, the bus  
disappeared inside a black whole.  
  
Metallia was gaining power from the energy and everyday Jadeite was there picking up the  
kids. Everyday, there were more victims. Everyday there were stories of the mysterious  
disappearing bus. There were many that were missing. Students who got on, never  
returned. It's almost like they disappeared out of thin air.   
  
****************  
  
The ondango haired girl, Jadeite had followed days before was in the vicinity of the  
Hikawa Jinja. She was mesmerized by Hino-san's beauty, along with the black cat that was  
with her and decided to follow the violet haired girl to her shrine. The two knew about  
how worried everyone was because of the mysterious bus that never returned its  
passengers.  
  
Rei was also worried and busy. She had not gotten enough sleep the night before. Her dreams  
that kept coming to her were so odd. It was almost like de ja vous. Everything seemed so  
real, like it really happened. But she knew none of it was true. She could hear the  
commotion outside. There were people coming from all over town wanting ofudas so they  
wouldn't meet their fate inside the six o'clock bus. She turned her attention back to the fire  
in front of her and concentrated on her reading. "I can sense a dark aura here..." she  
whispered, closing her eyes. "It's near by... I can feel it.. Please show me..." She opened  
her eyes and the fire had revealed a face.... A face of the man she had met a few days ago,  
grabbing hold of that girl... The girl that was also in her dreams. "Ikuto-san..." She said in  
surprise.  
  
"Ikuto-san... and Sel... Seleni..." She said, realizing that it was he that she had dreamt  
about. She didn't remember much, but he looked like the man in her dreams. She  
remembered that day they had met... He had asked if they could have tea together. But she  
had declined. "Hino-san, I understand... You will probably not like me, when you get to  
know me..."  
  
Rei shook her head and stood up. It was close... The aura was close. It seemed like it was  
outside. Even Phobos and Deimos sensed it. She took out her ofudas and ran outside as  
the girl with the ondangos approached her. She threw the ofuda where her crows were.  
"Evil Spirits Begone..." She yelled. The girl with the ondangos, fell to the ground.  
  
"I'm very sorry, Usagi-san, I didn't realize it was you. Phobos and Deimos usually have  
good instincs. I just have this feeling that something bad is near." She said to the girl. "It's  
that mysterious bus that picks up at Sendai Hill. Everyone's been asking me about it.  
People go but no one ever comes back." The black cat picked up her ears and wondered if  
this mysterious beautiful girl with the ability to sense evil is the Princess that she and Usagi  
were searching for. But by then, Usagi knew as well as the black cat that there was  
something special about Hino Rei. Was she a Senshi as well?  
  
Again at precisely six, the bus was at the bus stop by Sendai Hill waiting to pick up more  
victims. Jadeite was waiting patiently. He knew that Sailor Moon would show up soon  
and save these idiotic kids who still kept showing up. Beryl would be happy with him  
finally, if he could only get rid of that stupid Sailor Moon girl.  
  
Not a second passed when from a corner of his eye, he saw that girl again. The girl, like in  
his dream, running towards the bus. She had seen him he knew and she kept running  
forward. He wanted her to come, yet he didn't. But he used his powers anyway to lead her  
into the bus. Maybe she does hold that crystal.. He can see her trying to stop herself  
from going towards the bus but his powers were stronger. He opened the bus door and  
gave her his hand. "Come on, come in.." he said, smiling evilly. "Come in..." the girl  
stepped inside and he drove away, feeling happy. He had not noticed however that the  
ondango haired girl, who transformed into a stewardess, grabbed onto the bus as well and all  
of them disappeared inside a black hole.  
  
When he returned to the castle of the Dark Kingdom he laid the unconscious girl down on  
the floor. Jadeite kneeled down to look at her. He touched her cheek and brushed a strand  
of hair away from her face. Her skin felt so soft from his touch. "This girl... so beautiful..."  
he said to himself. "She had touched my heart since the first time I laid eyes on her..."   
  
*********  
Pretty short chapter eh?  
Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer because it's the conclusion.   
I hope you like this one though.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
